Animorphs: The New Beginning
by LegacyRBluesummers
Summary: A new girl joins the Animorphs, and Ax meets his match! Post Series and rated for language
1. 1

Author's Note: I don't own Animorphs. Animorphs belongs to K. A. Applegate. I don't own any of the characters either. I only own my own characters, who just so happen to be more or less based on me. Yup. I'm doing a slight self- insert and a self-insert again. Oh! And I'm looking for a co-author for Celestial Waltz With Kureneko so if you're interested, e-mail me at regina_bluesummers@yahoo.com. Ciao!  
  
Key:  
  
: thought speak  
  
//Insert thought\\: personal thoughts  
  
Insert text: anything in Spanish will be in italics.  
  
Rated PG13 for crude language  
  
Animorphs: The New Beginning  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ax-  
  
My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I am an Andalite here on Earth. Very few humans reading this will know what an Andalite is.  
  
It was early evening. I ran, as I normally do. The familiar feeling of the ground beneath my hooves was comforting. As I ran, a shadow passed by overhead.  
  
I slowed down enough that Tobias could keep up with me.  
  
Tobias landed on a branch overhead. I nodded, a habit I had picked up years ago.  
  
I Tobias nodded and took off.  
  
as Tobias flew away, I began my morph. It was one I had used many, many times in the past, and was one of my more common morphs.  
  
Morphing is never predictable. It never happens in the exact same order twice. This time was no exception. My stalk eyes quickly disappeared into Z- Space, as did my tail, two of my legs, and numerous fingers.  
  
Soon, I was perched on two wobbly legs, had two eyes, ten fingers, and a mouth. I took a few moments to make sure my scoop was well hidden, and to put on the rest of my clothing, including shoes, which are the artificial hooves that protect the feet of humans.  
  
As I walked through the fields near Cassie's house, I began to wonder why we were having a meeting, even though not all of us were accounted for. As Cassie's barn came into view, I sighed a little, another human habit.  
  
Most of the others were already assembled in the barn, waiting for me to arrive. The "Others" were Prince Jake, Cassie, Tobias, and Marco. Rachel hadn't been seen in three years, and was assumed to be dead or that she had amnesia. As I walked in, I took note that Marco was the only one not present, besides Rachel.  
  
"I see Marco is still out.with a girl, I assume?" I asked the group.  
  
Tobias perched on a rafter, preening. I nodded.  
  
"Figures that he's never on time anymore." Prince Jake muttered under his breath. Lately, Marco and Prince Jake had been arguing more and more over various subjects.  
  
I was about to voice my opinion when the roar of a motorcycle approached the barn.  
  
AN: okay. This took at least a year to get off the ground, so don't chew me out if it's not the best in the world. I've not had much inspiration for this story, so sue me. *Ax walks over* *cold stare* "No! Who else would write this story then?!" "WHAT?! MARCO! GET YOUR SCRAWNY HIDE OVER HERE!" *Marco takes off running* "LIKE I'M SUICIDAL?!"*the author storms off after Marco* "Get Back HERE NOW!" *Ax blinks in confusion and sweatdrops* 


	2. 2

Author's notice: Okay! Chapter two is coming up.^_^ oh, and don't worry about Marco. I didn't hit him that hard.just hard enough to leave a red handprint on his face.^_~ anyhoo.hopefully this chapter will flow a little more easily than the previous one.  
  
Key:  
  
: thought speak  
  
//Insert thought\\: personal thoughts  
  
Insert text: anything in Spanish will be in italics.  
  
Translations:  
  
Tiene muchísimos problemas, hombre: you've got lots of problems, man.  
  
Marco es mi novio. No me gusto cuando él estar tarde.: Marco is my boyfriend. I don't like it when he is late.  
  
Marisol, lo siento: Marisol, I'm sorry.  
  
Mi prima Denise esta ven aquí. Nesecita una.: My cousin Denise is coming here. She needs a.  
  
Ven conmigo: come with me.  
  
¡Ay que hombre!: Man oh man!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Marco-  
  
My name is Marco. I'm the cute one. No seriously! Jake's the one who's gonna have an aneurysm.Cassie's the tree-hugging earth nut, Tobias is the bird-boy, Ax is the alien, Rachel's the one MIA.Anyways.  
  
As I pulled up to Cassie's barn on my motorcycle, I began to worry. I knew Jake would probably kill me, and that Ax would just watch, confused. I thought of a whole lot of lies I could tell, and decided that they all sounded stupid.  
  
As soon as I walked into the barn, I knew I was screwed. Jake was giving me a dirty look. "Look Jake, if you wanted to ask Marisol out, you should have done it at lunch, and not sat on your hands." I knew I had hit a nerve, because Jake turned his back to me.  
  
Tobias fluttered up to his perch in the rafters at that moment, and dropped something on my head. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Keep talking Bird-boy." I muttered under my breath, even though I knew Tobias could hear me.  
  
Everyone jumped when the sound of a second motorcycle quickly approached. The bad feeling I had woken up with intensified fivefold. The motorcycle stopped outside the barn doors and the sound of someone walking could be heard coming closer. Everyone tensed up as the door slid open, revealing a tall, red-headed, blue eyed figure.  
  
"Marco! You said you'd be at my house by this time!" Marisol shouted at me, her accent causing her to be a little less than coherent. Jake couldn't help but smirk a little bit as he stepped forward.  
  
"It's my fault Marisol. I told him to meet me here." Marisol gave Jake a cold look.  
  
"Tiene muchísimos problemas, hombre." Marisol said, "Marco es mi novio. No me gusto cuando él estar tarde." I could tell that Marisol was mad, because she rarely used Spanish anymore.  
  
"Marisol, lo siento." I whispered. I had to hope that Marisol wouldn't hurt Jake for making me late. Marisol rolled her eyes and went outside, stopped, turned and looked me in the eye.  
  
"Mi prima Denise esta ven aquí. Nesecita una."  
  
"I need a guided tour of this place." a second voice replied. A second tall figure entered the barn, and lifted her sunglasses to reveal icy blue eyes. I felt my jaw hit the floor. Denise looked like Rachel! "Oh, and by the way Marisol, it's Denisuko."  
  
"Eh, whatever. Marco! Ven conmigo" Marisol mumbled as she walked away.  
  
"Coming Marisol." I gave Jake a helpless look as I left. Somehow I knew that something would happen with Denisuko.  
  
Okay! Second chapter done! ^_^*feels proud of herself* I'm surprised that this took nearly a year to get going. *Marco glares at the author* Please tell me that you're kidding me.*cold stare* I'm not. *Marco* ¡Ay que hombre! *Frown* Umm.read and review folks. 


	3. 3

Chapter three! Whee! Okay. That's the last time I drink three glasses of tea with sugar.^_^() ahem.let's see.I've gotten one chapter finished today in this story, and I started this one today as well.I'm doing damn good! *perks* Okay.  
  
Key:  
  
: thought speak  
  
//Insert thought\\: personal thoughts  
  
Insert text: anything in Spanish will be in italics.  
  
Translations  
  
Bishounen: very hot guy.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Denisuko(Betcha didn't see that one coming!)-  
  
My name is Denisuko. It used to be Denise, but I hated that name. It made me feel like I didn't deserve to have a feminine-sounding name. Anyhoo.I'm guessing that you want to know a little bit more about me other than my name.  
  
I'm 5'7", but I'm claiming 5'8" until someone proves me wrong. I've got longer than shoulder length dirty blonde hair, which I always wear pulled back into a ponytail of some sort. I'm a bit on the stocky side, but that's just from Tae Kwon Do.  
  
I've got a family, (obviously!), which consists of my biological cousin Marisol, and her parents. I've also got another cousin, Reicheru, who visits on occasion. My adopted parents were killed in a car wreck, along with my adopted brother, and my biological mother.  
  
Enough about that for now.  
  
I watched as Marisol drug some poor guy away to go on her date. I almost felt sorry for the guy, except I knew that if you were late to something Marisol had planned, there would be hell to pay.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for the guy."I whispered under my breath. I then remembered about the other people who had been with him. I turned around, blushing at my rudeness, only to find a pair of the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen looking back at me.  
  
"H.Hi.M.My name is Denisuko." I managed to stutter before my cheeks started to burn. The eyes, which belonged to a bishounen of a guy, and the rest of the face began to show hints of embarrassment as well.  
  
"M.My.Name.is.Ax." The guy stuttered. One of his friends, I'll assume, stepped forward and held out his hand.  
  
"Jake." An African-American girl stepped forward after wiping her hands off with a towel.  
  
"Cassie." I shook both Jake's and Cassie's hands, before I heard a very familiar noise and glanced up. I felt my jaw drop in surprise.  
  
"WHOAH! I never thought I'd see one of those again!" what I had spotted was a very nice looking Red-Tailed Hawk. "I haven't seen one of those since I left Red Oak!" I realized I was grinning like a moron, but I didn't care.  
  
As I watched, the hawk finished preening it's self, and took off from the rafters. //Good hunting, my fine feathered friend.\\ I thought to myself.  
  
Okay! Two chapters in one night! I'm damn good! ^_^ .?_?.¬_¬.¬_?._._. lol I was just messing with the ALT codes. Anyhoo.Read and review! 


End file.
